Finding Peace
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: Jasper and Katherine knew each other when he was human. She loved him. She knows Bella too. Alice has a plan to power and Katherine coming is bad for this plan. Luckily, James is around to help her. Jasper knows Klaus and calls for his help, not knowing that Katherine is also on the way or that she's even alive. Might turn into something bigger if you like it.


**_Finding peace_**

**_Jasper/Katherine_**

**_!Evil Alice with a dark plan!_**

_I've had this idea in my head for a while... I don't know if it's been done before or not but anyway... here is my version of it._

_Have a good time reading and don't forget to review later, please,_

_Love,_

_Lorelei Candice Black_

* * *

Once upon a time, all the Cullen's had been normal humans, living their life just like everybody else did until something happened and ripped it all away from them, forcing them to live an immortal's life. Jasper wasn't any different, even if he barely remembered any of it. He had blocked most of it during his years in Maria's army and tried his best not to think about it after that.

Actually, after leaving Peter and Charlotte, he had tried to reconnect with his lost memories but meeting Alice had interrupted this for him. She had claimed it was for the best if he didn't remember and he had trusted her, telling himself that if he had wanted to forget, he had a good reason and what was the point of remembering people that were probably long dead by now?

It was over now, he had Alice and the Cullen's, he couldn't waste any time wondering what had happened to the ones he had loved back then. How his human family lived and died didn't matter, he had a new one and Alice always assured him that not knowing was for the best and he didn't see what reason she could possibly have to lie about it.

* * *

That afternoon, Bella was over at their house and the Cullen's had decided to spend time with her, to get to know Edward's love before they all went to play Baseball, as Alice suggested (or insisted really, claiming it would be their only occasion before a very long time to play, knowing it would convince them).

"So Bella, are you finally going to tell us how you knew what we were and why you're okay with it? I mean, you're human and we're vampires... It had to be a shock to find out..." Carlisle asked her.

"Actually, you're not really vampires. You're Cold Ones. I know the difference because I know a real vampire, one that has fangs and burns in the sun without the right kind of jewelry to protect her." Bella replied.

"Real Vampire?" Emmett chuckled.

"I assure you. They can feed from a human without killing them, in order to change you they have to feed you their blood and kill you, then you have to feed from a human to complete the transition. Their blood has great healing properties as well. I'd know, I've had some a few times. It's quite handy for someone as clumsy as I am." Bella explained.

"I've heard of them but I always thought it was just rumors, legend... In all my travels, I've never encountered any." Carlisle said.

"Well, it's not. The vampire I know, she babysat me when I was a little girl. She befriended my mother, liking her carefree attitude, finding it refreshing in her eternity of loneliness and ended up babysitting me once a week or so. We became friends, she told me what she was and we stayed in touch ever since. After the accident, when Edward refused to tell me what he was, she's the one who told me. She should be here soon. She wants to make sure I'm safe and that you guys can really be trusted." Bella explained.

"So she's friendly then?" Edward asked, worried.

"Of course! Well... If you're her friend she is. I'd suggest not pissing her off though because her kind is stronger than yours and she could easily dispose of you. She can be... fierce against those she doesn't like. She's very protective of me. You don't want to know what she compelled to do the guy who pushed me on the ground when I was 6." Bella replied with an amused chuckle.

Edward turned his head toward Jasper suddenly and rose an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" Rosalie asked, always annoyed at being left out of the loop.

"He knows of the kind of vampire Bella spoke about." Edward exclaimed.

"Jasper?" Alice asked him.

She had been upset all day because of the visions she was getting. She had seen this Katherine coming to see Bella and being really Jasper's old love. She couldn't let them meet. She had worked hard on a plan to prevent this from happening but it mostly depended on luck.

"I encountered them shortly after I left Peter and Charlotte. He was one of the oldest ones of their race and I helped him with a problem he had. We stay in touch. He owes me one. We're friends." Jasper explained shortly, not liking being the center of attention.

"Well, we'll happily welcome your friend into our home Bella." Esmee smiled softly.

"About that... I wanted to ask you something Carlisle... If it's not too much trouble..." Bella started to say, blushing.

"What is it Bella?" The doctor asked.

"Katherine, my friend, usually drinks from blood bags when she visits me but she has to steal them... I was wondering if you could make sure they won't go missing when she does. I mean, she could just compel them to forget about it but I want to make sure since she won't be able to compel you..."

"I can do better than that, I can get her some and stock it all here. It's no problem. As a doctor, I can actually buy blood."

"Thank you." Bella nodded.

"Come on now, it's time to play baseball." Alice insisted as she got up and forced everyone to follow her before her tight schedule got off track.

When Bella had mentioned her friend's friend, Alice had noticed Jasper's face change slightly and she knew that he was remembering his past love. She had seen everything before they met Bella and she couldn't have them meet. She knew that as soon as Jasper met this Katherine, he would feel the love he had forgotten and leave her for his past love. She couldn't let him know that the Katherine Bella was speaking about was his Katherine. She couldn't lose him, his power was too great and she would need it in her slow quest of power.

She smiled. The incident she saw happening tonight would change everything. Edward would take Bella away, she'd stay behind with Jasper and while Katherine and Edward took care of James, she'd convince Jasper to leave for a while.

That was without counting on Bella's idea to wait until Katherine got here and on Jasper's decision to contact the vampire who owed him one and ask this Klaus to come and help. Now she had to think of something else, to find another way to get Jasper away before Katherine came. She had been so busy thinking of a solution to her problem that she had completely forgotten to think in another language and Edward had heard everything.

"What? You know she's Jasper's old love from his human life and you want to take that from him? She's been playing us all along, she just wants our powers! How did you hide this from me for so long? How could you deceive us like this?" Edward exclaimed, pointing at Alice.

"No!" Alice exclaimed trying to run away before Emmett caught her.

"Jasper knows Katherine?" Bella asked, surprised.

"He knew her when he was human, before he left for the war. He felt so bad about leaving her behind after he was changed that he tried not to think about it, to forget her." Edward explained.

"She's alive?" Jasper asked.

"Better, she's here. She's getting out of the car right now. Apparently, she likes the house." Edward replied.

"I'll go and greet her, prepare her for... this." Bella decided, turning around and rushing to the front door.

"No! Let me go!" Alice yelled as she kept on trashing, trying to break free.

* * *

"Katherine, you're right on time!" Bella exclaimed as she hugged her friend after opening the Cullen's front door.

"I always am. Well, I like the house. Apparently you feel comfortable enough to open the front door for them." Katherine smirked.

"I... I had to warn you about something before you met them..." Bella blushed just as a crash was heard downstairs.

"What's going on in here?" Katherine asked her, worried.

"You're never going to be able to guess it. One of Edward's brother... you know him, from when he was human and Alice, Edward's sister... turns out that she knew how important you were in his life and she hid it for some power plan or something." Bella tried to explain as she guided the vampire through the big house.

"I knew him? How? Who is he?" Katherine asked Bella just when they finally entered the room.

"Katherine? Is it really you? Is it possible?" Jasper asked, interrupting Bella's answer while Alice managed to kick Emmett off of her and to run outside of the house.

"Let her go for now, we'll deal with this later." Carlisle decided.

"Jasper? My Jasper? Are you really here? A Cold one? How?" Katherine asked him, tears coming in her eyes at the memory of the only time she had let her guard down for a man she could have seen herself settling down for.

When he had gone to war, Katherine hadn't been happy about it but she had understood his need to do it, to prove to himself that he was a man. After he was declared MIA, she had looked for him for over a year before finally giving up, thinking that he was dead and moving on with her life, no matter how hard it was. Now that she saw him, standing in front of her, she couldn't stop herself, she jumped in his arms and hugged him tightly, kissing him and getting kissed back in return. It was like they had just been separated by a few months of war and he was just coming back. It was the reunion she had been dreaming of for so long.

"I can't believe you're real... I... I'm sorry..." Jasper whispered in her ear.

Pushing away from him, Katherine smiled and suddenly, slapped him across the face:

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again. Do you have any idea the pain I've been through, thinking you were dead and not being able to find you? For months I looked for you everywhere. Through rain, desert, dirt... I searched for over a year for you, always expecting to find your name or your body somewhere." She exclaimed.

"I like her!" Emmett exclaimed, earning himself a playful glare from Rosalie.

"I won't. I'm sorry. I'm here now, and so are you... If you still feel the same way..." Jasper started.

"If? Of course I do. That kind of love isn't easily erased and trust me, I've tried." She replied.

"Then I guess you're welcome in the family." Carlisle exclaimed before Jasper introduced his family to the woman he had always loved and never quite forgotten.

"So, what else is going on? I've got a feeling that this Alice isn't the only problem I have to deal with..." Katherine asked Bella who in turn started to explain what had happened during the baseball game.

"If she really sees the future, she had to have knows this would happen. I'm liking her less and less now." Katherine replied after Bella told her everything.

Still in Jasper's arms, Katherine was also standing close to Bella, feeling protective of her old friend.

"When she left, she was thinking about teaming up with James and Victoria. She seems confident that James will agree to work with her for some reason." Edward added.

"Well, we're not defenseless. And I've called in a favor. We'll have help soon." Jasper assured.

"Right, your friend Klaus." Bella nodded.

"What?" Katherine paled.

"What is it?" jasper asked her, worried at the sudden panic he felt from her.

"You called Klaus here? I... I can't be here, Klaus will kill me on sight." Katherine exclaimed.

"Why would he do that? He's my friend and he's here to repay me a favor." Jasper tried to sooth her and it half worked because of his powers but she was still worried.

"It's a long story that started about 500 years ago as I was supposed to die in his curse breaking ritual..." Katherine started before she explained everything, including her 500 years on the run, trying not to get attached to anyone and failing, falling in love with him.

"Well, you stay here then, I'll go outside and greet him, he shouldn't be long now, he said he wasn't far. I'll try and talk him into forgetting his little feud. He owes me that." Jasper suggested.

"Yeah, good luck with that." She snorted.

.

While Jasper was waiting for his old friend Klaus to arrived, Alice had found James and Victoria and had already offered to team up with them, to help them get Bella. They were doubtful about her sudden side shift but she explained that because of Bella's recent decisions, her plans were ruined and she had to start them all over again, that she needed to pay for this and so they accepted her help.

Having someone who can see the future on their side could only be a good thing, even if her visions had limits and changed with every different decision that was made.

.

When Klaus arrived, he had been surprised to see his old friend waiting for him outside, thinking that it would have been safer to wait inside if there really was trouble coming their way but he quickly got his explanation. The vampire he wanted to see dead was the woman his old friend loved and had just found again.

"You're asking me to let her live and be free, aren't you, mate?" Klaus asked Jasper.

"I am." he nodded.

"Fine, I guess I can do that. I suppose that 500 years on the run is punishment enough for her betrayal and there's no reason for you to pay for her mistakes, especially after what you just found out. However I can't promise anything on my brother's side. Elijah has his own vendetta against Katerina. he took her betrayal the hardest." Klaus nodded.

"Who knew you were such a romantic at heart?" Jasper chuckled.

"Don't let it be known mate, it'd ruin my reputation and credibility as an all around bad guy." Klaus chuckled as Jasper lead him inside the house, introducing him to everyone.

Katherine was nervous, that was sure and she wasn't ashamed to hide behind the biggest Cullen until she was sure that Klaus would hold his end of the deal and not kill her.

"Katerina." Klaus greeted her as soon as he entered the room.

"Klaus." She nodded, still half hidden behind Emmett.

"You can come out, I won't kill you. Jasper's one of my rare friends after all. I can't promise that Elijah will stop looking for you but I think we both know that he'd never kill you... Torture a bit maybe, but not kill. You'll have no problem using his morals to guilt him into letting you run off into the sunset with Jasper if you ever meet him." Klaus told her and she nodded, relieved.

After that tensed moment was passed, Jasper introduced everyone.

"All of this over this girl? What's so special? Are you a witch or something?" Klaus asked Bella.

"What? No!" Bella exclaimed.

"Bella can't be compelled naturally but I don't think this has anything to do with it." Katherine explained.

"It's just a game to James. I saw it in his head. When I defended her, it started the best game of his life." Edward informed the hybrid.

"The last one as well." Klaus grinned.

"The other male, Laurent, won't join them. He just wants peace and grew tired of their games. I saw it in his mind. He left them shortly after James made the decision to come after Bella and us." Edward said.

"Bella, maybe you should call your father and find an excuse about you being late. You don't want him to worry and ground you." Katherine advised and Bella nodded.

"That would be a first I don't want to have." She nodded before she grabbed the cell phone Katherine handed her and told her father about staying a bit longer at the Cullen's to watch a movie with them because she didn't want to be rude and leave before it was over.

Charlie asked to speak with Carlisle and after the doctor promised to drive Bella home himself later, Charlie hung up.

"He's a trusting guy." Klaus noticed.

"He doesn't really have a reason not to be." Bella shrugged her shoulders.

"Bella's a good kid. I never had any problem babysitting her. She was born 35 and grows more middle aged every year." Katherine smiled fondly, making Bella blush.

"Well, maybe I'll un-dagger my sister and introduce you to her later." Klaus said before they all started talking strategy.

.

While Bella was inside the locked house with Esmee, Edward and Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, Katherine and Klaus were outside with Jasper, waiting for James, Victoria and Alice to come. They had had to change the code to the locking system in the house and they knew it wouldn't stop Alice, it would only delay her. With her power, she had probably seen them prepare and they had to be careful and make last minute decisions.

The attack was sudden.

James, Victoria and Alice had apparently decided on a frontal approach, maybe thinking that they could overpower them or something but that was without counting on Klaus and Katherine. Alice had had no idea just how strong they were and it took them by surprise.

Klaus was fighting James while Emmett and Jasper fought Victoria. Carlisle was trying to keep an eye on the situation, making sure that nobody was coming inside while Katherine and Alice fought each other rather fiercely. It was personal between them.

Katherine quickly had the upper hand of course but she dragged it out, wanting to make suffer the woman who had taken Jasper from her, the one who had prevented him from looking for her several decades ago.

"Two hot women fighting over you. Looks like your lucky day man." Emmett joked with his brother as he clapped him on the back after putting James and Victoria to pieces.

"She'll be fine mate. If Katerina Petrova is one thing, it's a survivor." Klaus reassured a worried Jasper.

"Yeah, I can feel that she's fine, she's just dragging it out to make Alice pay for keeping me away. It's almost over now." Jasper nodded, feeling better.

.

That night, when Bella went to bed, happy to know that she was safe, she was also relieved to know that not only did Katherine approve of her first ever boyfriend, but also that she had found her love as well and would be happy and able to settle down.

Klaus didn't seem like such a bad guy.

Bella wondered why people were so afraid of him. To her, he only seemed scared of losing the people he loved, that didn't make him evil in her eyes. He had even given his phone number to Bella, promising to introduce her to his sister soon, probably during the summer. Apparently Rebekah had always wanted a normal life and seeing the Cullen's ways inspired Klaus to try and let his baby sister go to high school in Forks.

He was obviously planing on coming along because he had promised Bella that he would see her again soon.

When she asked him why he didn't let her do it sooner, Klaus replied that he had just been afraid of her being alone, not finding real friends but that he had a feelings that she and Rebekah would get along well. Maybe even Rosalie would become her friend, who knew.

As she drifted to sleep, Bella forgot to ask Edward why he didn't like Klaus, why he glared at him so often when the man had saved her life but she forgot and went to sleep, dreaming of Katherine and Jasper in their human days, imagining herself meeting them around the same time, wondering why Klaus was there and not Edward...

* * *

**So, what did you think of this One-shot?**

**I know I left things open in the end and it was intentional... You know, just in case... Would you like this to turn into something bigger or to have a sequel exploring the Bella/Rebekah friendship and see if Bella and Klaus can find their way to each other or if she'd stay with Edward? I'm strongly thinking about writing more, concentrating on Klaus... I can be convinced by you to do it.**

**You know what to do.**

**Love,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


End file.
